User blog:SensibleCenobite/Some skills I picked up from clan Gangrel and the Bone Gnawers.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: This is for Sires and Neonates. This should help people travel around and stay alive. Fledglings shouldn't be hitting the street in unless things are FUBAR in the house. Here are some real world tactics clan [[Gangrel (VTM)|'Gangrel']] and the [[Bone Gnawers|'Bone Gnawer']] community have taught me along the way. I was homeless for six months to prove to them I could be trusted with this information. I wanted to give you neonates a heads up when hanging out with the wolves. I’m not divulging anything they specifically asked me not to talk about. My pain is your gain. These are in no particular order, just off the top of my head. 1). Don’t take more than you need. You would be surprised how quickly one or two back packs can get filled. You don’t need too many clean pants and/or shirts. Bring lots of clean socks and clean underwear. Wearing lots of thin layers will keep you warmer than one heavy coat/jacket. Cotton can kill you, always have a wool beanie, socks, and blanket. It keeps you warm even when it's wet. 2). Black beans straight from the can are really good and keeps you full all day. 3). Some restaurants like the pizza joint Little Tweeter's throw away their product separately from their cleaning supplies and don’t purposely put cleaners on top to keep us wolves out. Kind of fresh, right out of the box! 4). Be kind and don’t break the law. Drop your ego. If they ask you to leave, find a cooler spot. 5). Stay mobile. Don’t blow up the same street corner day after day. Bus tickets are cheap. 6). Find something clever to do like read a book, play a board game well, or play music. 7). Graveyards are a quiet place to sleep at night. Wallmart and rest stops are great places to crash for the night too. 8). Get to know your local [[Mage: The Ascension|'Magi']], [[Werewolf: The Apocalypse|'Werewolves']], and [[Changeling: The Dreaming Second Edition|'Changelings']]. They have great hideouts on the outskirts of town. 9). Don’t be afraid to get out of town and hit a festival. They are great places to meet contacts. 10). Get to know whoever is in charge and help make them happy and/or rich. 11). If you got company trucks at the office, the boss will probably let you sleep in them. 12). Food banks and second hand stores are your best friends. Some cities have food boxes on the street. 13). Stay debt free and live simply. One acre of land and a class B RV are pretty cheap. 14). Get a membership to Planet Fitness or something similar. A great place to get some exercise and shower. Lastly, I wanted to say that clan [[Gangrel (VTM)|'Gangrel']] and the [[Bone Gnawers|'Bone Gnawer']] community are some of the nicest people I’ve met. They are usually really content and generous, and if you treat them like they exist, they are pretty cool back. It always helps if you bring some food, tobacco, or clothes to share. Hope this helps any budding [[Gangrel (VTM)|'Gangrel']], [[Bone Gnawers|'Bone Gnawer']], [[Sire|'Sire']], or [[Neonate|'Neonate']], Sensible Cenobite SensibleCenobite (talk) 05:31, February 18, 2019 (UTC) I added some extra information into the post. I've been highlighting [[White Wolf|'White Wolf']] words to help you look them up in the Core books or on FANDOM. Thanks! Category:Blog posts